Everything isn't the same
by Nikoline
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and everyone of the other kids is going back to Hogwarts, it's their last year, lots of surprizes and love, hate, drama etc. R&R. First real fanfic. First chapter rewritten


**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything, it belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Nothing in HBP had happen. **

**Please read and review, if you review I'll write more, if you don't, no chapter will be made. **

**  
Chapter one:**

The summer had ended and Harry, Hermione were in the Burrow with Ron Weasley and his family to use the rest of their spare time there.

They were talking a lot about everything, school, qudditch, teachers, their grades, and of course, the special thing that only were possible for 7. Year students, -Head Boy and Head Girl.

Hermione knew she had a very big chance to make it to head girl, but she wasn't totally sure about it.

But the day came, they were ready for their letters, a gasp came from Hermione's lips: "God! I AM HEAD GIRL!" She screamed happily.

"Oh my god! Really?" asked Ron.

"No, I was only kidding!" said Hermione ironical and annoyed, but Ron didn't seem to catch that.

"Aw.. You shouldn't have said anything then!" said Ron.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Her eyes upon his, they smiled a little. His eyes pierced hers, she bit her lip and tried to escape Harrys eyes.

"Ron, you know, I AM head girl..." and Ron cut her off.

"WHY DID CHA' TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T!"

"You are indeed a bit weird, you know, there is SOMETHING there is called irony and I was using irony in that sentence who sounded like this: 'No, I was only kidding'"

"Aww… You.. Are.. So.. NOT funny!" Ron looked at Harry, who was laughing "Don't do that you evil woman!"

"I.. thought it was really.. Really funny!" Said Harry between his laughs.

Ron looked angrily at Hermione and Harry who was laughing a lot.

"Well, it seems like it only was you who became a head.." said Ron sadly.  
"Aww.. Don't cry you little baby.. Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

"Wait.." Harry looked at his letter. "It seems like I am a Head too!"

"Oh! Congratulations Harry!" Hermione ran over to Harry and hugged him, the thing that Hermione wanted was to touch him.  
"Erhm Hermione.." Ron started slow

"Oh!" Hermione jumped fast of Harry. "Sorry, I just thought about something."

"What?" said Harry and Ron at the same time.  
"Oh, nothing, let's pack, shall we?"

"Well.. Alright"

"See you later"  
And Hermione walked out.

After they had packed they were in the kitchen and were talking.

"Woha.. Who are you!" said Fred.

"What are YOU doing here?" said George.

"Erhm.. I am HERMIONE!" said Hermione annoyed. She hadn't changed much since 4. year, where she was with the Weasleys last time, the only difference was she had some curves and lighter and more soft hair, and a light make-up, low-cut jeans and a t-shirt who was showing a little bit stomach, but really, she didn't thought that much had happen. (You know, like in HP4, pretty )

"Oh my god!" said Fred and George at the same time.

"Oh my god!" said Hermione in a annoyed tone.  
"Sorry, but you look different.. Are you all ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah" said Harry, "Yes" said Ron and Hermione just nodded.

"Well, let's go!" Fred and George handed Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny some floo powder and went in and yelled Diagon Alley.

First Ron, he yelled Diagon Alley perfectly, so did Harry, Hermione yelled something like: "Diragon alleiih" (She couldn't breathe because of the smoke) Ginny pronounced it also perfectly and Fred and George did the same.

Diagon Alley:

"God! Where is Hermione?" yelled Harry hysterically. The same thing did Ron.  
"Don't worry, she'll be here, some time.. She isn't a kid, she'll take care of herself!" said Ginny. "We'll just wait here for her."

Harry and Ron nodded slowly, and sat down to wait on Hermione.

Hermione ended up in another alley,  
"Damn" Hermione raised from the ground and looked around, it was dark, really dark, she started to walk, her head down, she didn't want to see anyone, and didn't want anyone to see her.

BONK She had walked into someone.  
"What are you doing?" Said a male voice.  
"Fuck! Damn… Sorry, I.. I didn't see you" she still looked down.  
"Hmm.. It's alright, you look alright.. What's your name?"

Hermione took her head slowly up. "Malfoy!" she looked at him with a disgusted face "What are you thinking!"

"How.. Who.. GRANGER!" yelled Malfoy confused

"Well.. You'll see I have to go, I can't waste anymore of my time on YOU!" and she walked into his shoulder. And he took her shoulder.

"What are you doing!" he looked into her eyes.

"Granger?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god! Finally! Fantastic, you see I.. Need… To… Go!" she tried to get away.

"Oh.. I still owe you from 3. year." And he pushed her down to the ground, laughed and walked away.

Hermione was in a deep pain when she tried to use her hand to come up. Tears came silently from her eyes.

She walked out from the alley and came to Diagon. And saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George sit and have a great time. She hurried over to them and smiled.

"What's with the tears?" asked Harry worried.  
"Malfoy.." said Hermione uncomfortable.

"Oh… What did he do to you!" said Ron higher than Harry.

"He pushed me!" said Hermione.

"WHAT!" yelled all of them.

"Yeah, he started: Oh, you lookalrightand stuff like that.. Pretty weird actually, and then said: 'I still owe you' and then he pushed me."

"Did it hurt!" asked Ginny and took her good hand.  
"No.."  
Harry took Hermiones other hand and she whimpered and took her hand back.  
"What's wrong!" yelled Harry worried.

"Oh, nothing.. It's just.. My hand.. I landed on it when.. When I fell." She tried not to meet with Harrys eyes, or the other guys and girl.

"We have to go to St. Mungos!" said Ron loud after a minute of silence.  
"No, not St. Mungos, it's not so bad, we can just go to a normal muggle hospital, because it's almost nothing." Said Hermione and bit her lip. "Let's go? Shall we..?"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George looked at each other and then at Hermione, and then nodded at her.

"Alright, come on!" Hermione walked over to the leaky cauldron to go out from the wizard world and in to the normal London.  
"The hospital should be right there, and it is" said Hermione while she pointed at an old large building.

"Well, we are here." Said Harry.

"Yes." Started Fred.  
"Dad would kill someone just to get into this building." Ended George.  
"Oh, just shut up so Hermione can get in and then out." Said Ron annoyed.  
Hermione looked at Harry, he looked really worried and looked at Hermione, their eyes met again, she finally, after a long fight with her eyes got out from Harrys eyes.


End file.
